How Did They Finally Get married?
by Carixna
Summary: Sequel to "How Did They Become Friends?" (Cheesy title, I know) Starts with Iris during The Empty Hearse.
1. Chapter 1

**Iris**

People were applauding as the Queen issued an official pardon for the crimes that Sherlock Holmes did not commit to the British people. Iris sat to the side in a tight black skirt, white blouse and tight blazer with a face that could only be described as patient. Even as the pardon was issued and cameras and newscasters began interrogating her- she was patient.

"Miss Brook, do you still take cases?"

"How do you spend the anniversary of Sherlock's death?"

"Is it true you work for the eldest Holmes?"

"Do you still own 221B?"

"Do you keep in contact with John Watson?"

"Why do you still wear your engagement ring? Will you move on?"

She stood to walk to her car; an assistant waiting by the side offered her rounded sunglasses for the unusually sunny day which she took as the voices continued to clamor in her ears.

Only when the door closed, did she review the questions.

 _Only the most interesting.  
Alone, drinking a bottle of wine, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's because Sherlock hated that film.  
Do you know who the eldest Holmes is?  
No, never did. Mrs. Hudson wasn't just a housekeeper.  
Yes, we go for chips every Friday.  
… _It was still a shimmer on her hand. _Because it's pretty_ sounded too vacant. _Because I don't want to think he's gone_ sounded too desperate, not to mention the "empty hearse" club of Anderson's these days. _Because I loved him_ was too close to the truth to let the press hear. No, Iris was not the same girl she was two years ago. But she would do anything to have Sherlock see her now, different-but still his best friend.

"Because I would've married him."

Her assistant looked up, Julie, and saw her boss staring at the diamond on her left hand. The girl only smiled and went back to arranging the plans of the day on her phone, ignoring Iris, knowing that it was only going to get more difficult as the day went on.

Mycroft was back from Serbia.

 **Lily**

 _Meet me at Diogenes. You will be paid overtime. Check in your phone at the door with Anthea.  
MH_

This was not the first text Lily received of this general nature, so after her last class of the day it is exactly what she did. It was odd the Mycroft texted her and not Iris but nonetheless, Lily knew quite well how busy the two usually were.

Sharing a flat with Iris had only brought the two sisters closer. Sure, before going to school Iris and Lily had been inseparable, now they just regained that confidence.

When their mother passed away Iris barely shed a tear, instead holding Lily up. Lily had repaid the favor when Sherlock died, and Iris still would only cry at night, when she'd be waiting to go to bed, until she realized she was waiting for someone to come home, who wouldn't. Then she'd cry. Then Lily would walk over from the study where her homework was, to hug her sister.

She had only met Sherlock that once, but she knew him to be an intelligent man, one of the brightest according to her sister. Although his people skills were lacking sufficiently. In fact Iris complained about him more than she complimented him sometimes. Sherlock was supposedly brilliant and a complete arse sometimes with the best intentions.

Lily turned in her phone to the woman at the door to the club and walked down the first flight of cement stairs to the basement. It always made her cold to be down here. She could hear Mycroft's voice from his office.

"Mycroft, is my sister arou-"

She paused in the doorway, slack jawed and eyes tearing up.

With all she knew about Sherlock, she should have seen this coming.

For behind Mycroft's large ornate desk, sat a man, shaving his beard over a compact mirror with stainless steel blades. A very familiar man.

A very stupid man.

"Sherlock Holmes." The words came out harder than Lily expected. Even Mycroft stared at her surprised at the apparent amount of emotion in those two words as the young girl stared at the shaving man.

"Oh," Sherlock began, speaking only when he lifted the razor from his cheek, "Hello Lily, how are you today?" His tone was the most annoying thing Lily had ever heard, she was sure.

"How am I?" She asked incredulously walking closer to the desk.

Sherlock looked her up and down, "Aren't you going to welcome me home?"

Lily was speechless as she stared at the dark haired man behind the desk. Slowly words began to come to her but she waited- forming them carefully. All the while her eyes were narrowing into slits.

Then, her eyes widened and she let out the most dramatic sigh, "Of course, the great idiot Sherlock Holmes."

Both brothers stared at her in shock at the term chosen.

"You faked your own death! Welcome home!" Lily began to pace, shutting the door in her own knowledge that Mycroft didn't like noise running wild through his offices, especially not upstairs, "You destroyed everything you had! Welcome home!"

Lillian Brook was furious, a sight Mycroft had never seen before, on either her or Iris. But the signs were there.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid." Her voice was growing still and Mycroft stood shocked as she leaned over the desk to Sherlock who finished his shaving just in time to be insulted, "A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. Are you aware of what you left behind? To come here and pretend nothing happened?"

Sherlock stood slowly from Mycroft's chair with a confused face, "Excuse me? It was-"

Mycroft strode forward to stand a tad too close to the girl, leaning back on his desk, "Lily, if you are going to be indignant," This was really ridiculous, "It was a like a move in a chess game, giving up a pawn to gain a knight. Sacrifices were made." He was fond perhaps of the younger Brook, but she was the more emotional one, he found. The less logical. It was good to know it wasn't just him and his brother like that.

Lily scoffed, looking up at him defiantly, "Sacrafice? Do you know how many nights I held my sister as she cried for the fiancé she lost? The friend?" She looked back to Sherlock with eyes that were beginning to cry, "Do you know," She took a breath, "She never cried at our mother's funeral. She only comforted me. She comforted father. I was at your 'presumed' funeral Sherlock Holmes and it would pride me to say she didn't cry for you either. She held John, she consoled Mrs. Hudson, and she's been outstanding."

Mycroft saw his little brother beginning to crack under this one girl and rolled his eyes, "It was to keep her safer, everyone safer." It worked too. But now, London needed him most.

Lily paid Mycroft no heed, "You could have told her." Sherlock was holding her gaze even as a tear rolled down her cheek, "She would've gone to the ends of the world for you. She stayed in London almost a decade ago for you."

Sherlock was watching Lily and Mycroft sighed, the dramatics of goldfishes.

"You should've told her, and now you'll pay for it Sherlock Holmes. You didn't sacrifice a pawn, you sacrificed the queen and she does not take betrayal well. Not even from a king." Lily looked between Mycroft and Sherlock with what can only be described as scorn, "Why did you call me here?"

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and Lily stepped away from him, noticing how close she got in anger, "He wanted to see a typical reaction to his return. I called you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You texted me." She looked back to Sherlock was looked cleaned up once more, face shaven and hair done, "We both know Iris has always allowed you too many kindnesses. You better hope she still has some." Lily had heard all about Sherlock in the past two years. Through dinners with John, Molly, Iris- really it was remarkable how much her sister loved this man.

But after this?

 **Iris**

Iris never got bored of walking into the quiet building as the only woman and wearing heels unashamedly. Her office was downstairs and it took her all of ninety seconds to smell the cologne.

Just a whiff but familiar. So familiar.

Her office was plain but with knick knacks of sorts all over and Julie went to work collecting files that Lady Smallwood asked for earlier while Iris just sat down and looked through the daily for that day.

Finally, she was too curious. Picking up the desk phone she telephoned Mycroft.

"Helloo…" Mycroft answered in his aristocratic drawl that made Iris want to roll her eyes.

"Mycroft, do we have company?" The words were not pointed, just honest. Mycroft knew she'd catch the cologne that Sherlock usually wore. But he also knew Iris would not jump to the correct conclusion.

"Yes, if you want to come down, bring the Sherringford file."

Iris furrowed her brow, sure that she'd never seen such a file in her office. Nonetheless she looked but found nothing under S so she decided to just walked down to Mycroft's anyways. Her office was so well organized if she hadn't found it, she had reason to believe it wasn't there.

Her heels clicked down the cement hall. Mycroft's door was open.

 **Sherlock**

Had she gotten slower in two years or was he imagining it? Imagining it. Mycroft had sent her searching for a fake file just to keep her occupied for that extra moment. Sherlock had been pacing nervously, now though he just stared at the open door. Waiting. Agonizingly waiting.

He should have gotten flowers, or something. What would he say? He imagined her happy but what if Lily was right and she's upset at him. How will she react?

He got an idea. Smoothly he walked to the door and then burst out in perfect timing with the near foot steps, knocking into Iris smoothly.

In perfect reflexes, Sherlock grabbed her hand with one hand pulling her back up and then a hand to her waist to steady her.

He was proud- that could be romantic.

Her eyes were wide, her hair a tad lighter and in a ponytail, her body frozen as she stared at him in very close proximity. A part of him told him too close, and the other part told him not close enough.

Sherlock began to feel self-doubt settle in as she stared, still shocked and being held up almost only by his arms. He coughed, "I had," He looked away from her and down, between the little space between them, "Thought it would be a tad romantic this way. A throwback, if you'd like." She still said nothing though her mouth closed and she licked her lips nervously, "I now think I should have just gotten more flowers." He would've removed his hands if she wasn't putting so much force on him.

"Sherlock." Iris stated, not a question Sherlock noted, a statement.

"Iris." Sherlock replied, smiling at hearing her say his name.

Her arms suddenly flew up, wrapping around his neck with a tightness and the space between them evaporated. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and he breathed in her perfume of honey and flowers with a sigh. Her breath tickled his ear lightly and he held her tighter.

"Ris." He repeated as a sigh, holding her head with one hand, the other encircling her waist, keeping her close to him.

"I missed you." Her words were soft, but pointed, "What took you so long?"

Sherlock wasn't expecting the amount of relief those words and her voice brought him. She was always better than he deserved but that didn't stop him from tightening his grasp on her.

He was home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock hadn't let go of Iris. No, he stood against Mycroft's oak paneled desk with an arm around Iris and the file held out in front of them, "I think I'll surprise John. He'll be delighted!" He kissed Iris's cheek after, even as she snorted in laughter, "What?" He twisted to look at her face.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that, he's having dinner with Mary tonight last I checked." She reached out, thumbing the file for Sherlock's hands were occupied to a candid street shot of Mary walking with John, "She's lovely, really."

Sherlock sighed, "Well I'll have to clear her for 221B, John can't just be bringing girls home."

Mycroft scoffed, "He doesn't live there anymore Sherlock, he got on with his life."

"What life? I've been away." Sherlock commented and Iris bumped her hip into his.

"Excuse me?" She asked affronted, "In the time that you've been gone i've been securing the safety of England, thank you very much!" She gave pause and then as if she remembered, added, "And I'm a favorite of her majesty!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "And a pain in my arse in the meantime." Iris laughed even leaning closer into Sherlock while he watched between his brother and fiancee closely.

"Oh please, you love my company! You visit all the time Mike." Mycroft was turning red, with anger or embarrassment, Sherlock couldn't tell.

One thing was for sure, Sherlock was the outsider in this conversation and he did not like it one bit. He coughed awkwardly, tightening the arm around Iris slowly, "Nonetheless," He met his brother's eye and Mycroft barely flinched, "Where can I find John and this Mary tonight?"

Iris shrugged, "I think it's someplace fancy-"

"Dinner reservation in the Marylebone Road." Mycroft cut her off, "Pleasant little spot, they have a few bottles of the 2000 Saint-Emilion-"

Iris looked back in the file, "I prefer the 2001."

"As do I." Again Sherlock felt very out of the scene and felt acutely Lily's words that life had gone on, that he'd been gone two years.

Sherlock's arm came back around to the small of her back, "Perhaps I'll just pop by, care to join me?"

Iris smiled in a way that Sherlock remembered that despite her teasing with his older brother and the fact that she didn't live on Baker St, she is still Iris, "Sherlock, I really don't think John is going to be very happy about this." But she held out her hand.

He took it and smirked back. Looking next to Mycroft he tilted his head, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" His brother answered exasperatedly. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "You know what."

Anthea appeared in the doorway then with the loved long black coat and Sherlock lets go of Iris's hand only to put on the coat and then grabbed her again, "Thank you," He smiled small at Mycroft, "Blud."

He turned to leave and Iris's hand slid into the crook of his arm, "I'm taking the rest of the day off Mycroft!" Iris called behind her as she walked off and neither waited around to see the older Holmes brother roll his eyes and go back to his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When he decks you Sherlock Holmes, I will be right out here."

"Ready to lick my wounds?" Sherlock kissed her, savoring the taste and holding her just to remember the feel.

When he pulled away, straightening his coat she winked, "Only if you're lucky." He laughed, actually laughed, and held her to him again, "I don't actually want to let you go." His exhale was only known by the tension release in his back. 

"You could come with me? We could double date or whatever couples do." He held onto her waist, his breath warm against her skin in the cold December night.

Iris laughed and he took a deep breath of her lily and honey perfume, "So you're going to let me go into what you believe to be a boxing match all alone? What if he's overjoyed and offers to let me join their fantastic italian meal and a glass of the 2000 Saint Eimlion."

Iris kissed his cheek, "It's a french restaurant and please, I'll take that bet. If you come out unscathed I'll let you have your blue robe back."

Sherlock looked as if considering before smiling slowly, "Wish me luck!" He finally let go of her and turn to the restaurant, pausing to wink back at Iris.

It was a total of 10 minutes before well dressed waiters threw her boyfriend and best friend out of the restaurant, his poor girlfriend lagging behind looking positively amused.

"Mary, pleasure to see you again." Iris said calmly, reaching out to take the woman's hand.

The woman smiled back at Iris and laughed, "Is this what you dealt with all the time?" Iris shrugged and let a small smile that gave Mary an answer, "This is going to be entertaining."

"Iris!" John turned on her once they were out of the front of the restaurant, "Did you know about this?"

Iris's smile disappeared for a moment before a smile came back. "I did not know a thing."

Sherlock looked to her, a vague notion of concern for a moment but only Mary saw it and patted Iris's hand.

This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think that the mustache jokes really put you over the top." Iris sat on the toilet painting her nails red and green while Sherlock showered.

He was washing out his hair as he responded, his silhouette on the shower curtain. They were at her flat, to Sherlock's dismay, "But you barely batted an eye."

Iris laughed, "I'm your fiancee, not your best friend."

"Exactly!" He called, "I, like, owe you something and am tied to you or whatever."

Iris smiled, "Does that mean I'm allowed to pick a date? Because I certainly will."

The silence behind the shower curtain spoke volumes and Iris sighed, finishing her nails, "I'll make you wear a full tux and I've been thinking blue and silver, maybe green?" She continued painting her nails. The idea of her and Sherlock actually getting married, like in a church, with a white gown and a honeymoon was something she knew she'd never get out of Sherlock. Proposing, to him, was the expression of wanting to be with her forever.

She sat in what she thought was a comfortable silence before hearing Sherlock, almost shyly, respond, "I think blue would be best. Like a deep blue, almost navy with silver."

Sherlock didn't see her smile from the other side of the shower curtain but he could hear it in her voice, "You think it'd look nice?"

"I think there are few colors you look poor in, but blue may be the best for your skin tone, my eyes, and the time of year."

Iris finished her last toe nail and closed the bottle, "And what time of year are you thinking?"

The shower ticked off, "Oh, I guess I don't know. Now John's engaged don't girls not like to have weddings be too close to one another's?"

Iris laughed, "Now you're a female expert, are you?"

"I wasn't before?"

The door opened and closed downstairs as Lily let herself in and heard her sister's laughter upstairs. No matter how Lily felt about Sherlock Holmes, she smiled at the laughter that had only rung hollow while he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to 221B the next morning, "Hold on, I've got to post something Sherlock!" Her boyfriend rolled his eyes but let her pull him to a stop, his expression softening when he saw that the lock screen on her phone was the two of them from two years ago.

"Must we? I'm not sure everyone deserves to know I'm alive." He watched as she held out her phone even though her smile faltered, "If you'd like love." The word fell out and neither stuttered over it but Sherlock gave a surprised blink before recomposing.

With the 221B door behind them Iris took a picture and Sherlock was faintly smiling at Iris in it.

Then Iris opened the ground door with her key and shouted, "Mrs. Hudson, there is a surprise for you."

She was lucky the old woman didn't have a heart attack.

As Mrs. Hudson interrogated Sherlock and forced tea down his throat and dusted the apartment and offered to do his wash Iris sat back and enjoyed.

Then it was off to work for both of them.

Iris did not mind meetings, as a rule. She knew Sherlock was wandering around London, getting himself re-acquainted and setting up his random people to stalk practically. Her phone vibrated occasionally with a text from him. Often it was because the picture she posted went viral of them outside 221B.

Discreetly, she checked it under the table.

There's no food here.

SH

Lily does not like me.

SH

Mycroft stopped by for a visit.

SH

Does he do that often?

SH

Do you think Molly would want to be John for a day?

SH

Iris smiled and typed back a quick-

Molly would love that.  
IB

"Miss Brook," A voice began and she quickly returned her attention to the meeting at hand, "Have you gotten any update from home security on the distinct threat?"

Automatically, she rolled her eyes, "It is being handled by the very bests, I assure you."

Meanwhile Sherlock and Molly were busy, and it was the time of Molly's life being partner to Sherlock.

When Iris got out, she knocked briefly on Mycroft's open door to get his attention, "I'm headed out Mike, Lily is working a late shift tonight just keep an eye out for her if you would?"

Mycroft sighed dramatically, "She's plenty capable-"

"She's my sister, I care deeply. Please." Iris already begun walking away to her night off. It was dark out and as the cab drove her towards 221B there were campfires being built. _Guy Fawkes day._

Bought you chips.  
SH

A text she received when the cab pulled up to the well known apartment. 

She got out and went inside the warm building- Mrs. Hudson was baking and Sherlock was … cleaning? Iris practically snorted, "Sherlock?" The vacuum was going upstairs and she leaned against the doorway at her fiancee who smiled at her, "Ambitious."

He finished and turned off the vacuum, leaving it momentarily to kiss her quickly before packing it up and putting it to the side, "It got terribly dusty while left alone." He pointed to the kitchen counter where two take out containers were and Iris moved to grab them, "How was work?"

Iris smiled, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit on the couch with her and eat, "Usual. I forgot it was Guy Fawkes Day, we could've made plans." At his incredulous look she smiled indulgently, "How was your day?"

Sherlock shrugged, "Molly did not want to go get chips." He sounded almost hurt before Iris nudged him.

"You got these from Marybale Road right? There are a lot of chips here-" He nodded with a fond smile, "She is engaged by the way."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I had no idea," His sarcasm spoke for him, "I just wanted to say thanks though." She nodded.

"She likes you Sherlock, it is wise when you like someone you can't, to distance yourself."

Sherlock paused to look at Iris, "That make no sense." She almost laughed.

A panicked voice came from the downstairs followed by the door bell, "Sherlock! Iris!"

The couple looked briefly at each other before both snapping up and leaving the fries on the low couch, "Mary?" Iris shouted down before the woman appeared in their doorway.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock was grabbing the outstretched phone, "What is this?"

Mary was breathing heavily, "I think someone has got John, I got this text and I thought it was just spam type but then I realized it's a skip code." Sherlock did not miss the way Iris reacted to this news, a pointed glance to Mary. Skip codes.

Save John Watson. Saint James The Less.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and threw Mary's phone back to her, "Let's go, Mary with me, Iris meet us at Saint James the Less." They all sprang into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday, Iris sat in the 221B serving tea in leggings and loose button down to the older couple on their couch- "He's always losing things down the sofa, aren't you dear?"

The older man nodded, "'Fraid so." Iris smiled pleasantly as she handed out their tea, "Thank you Iris."

Mrs. Holmes took hers and held Iris's hand a moment longer, "I was so happy to hear you were not too cross with him sweet. I honestly thought you knew or I would've told you myself. Mike would've understood-"

Sherlock stood abruptly at his mother's speech, "So did you find it then? Your missing lottery ticket?" He walked over the coffee table and strode to step onto the couch between his parents irately.

Iris's hand was dropped as Mrs. Holmes was reminded of her son, "Yes, well, thank goodness. We managed to catch the coach on time anyways. We managed to see St. Paul's, and um, the Tower, but they were not allowing anyone into parliament today."

Sherlock looked down at his mother and then to Iris curiously, she sat on the edge of the chair he vacated. Her legs crossed as she sipped tea, "New anti-terrorism bill is up for an all night discussion." Sherlock nodded and went back to looking through his wall of Londoners and events.

"Will you be joining us for Les Mis, Iris?" Mr. Holmes asked and Iris was about to reply when Sherlock did that for her. 

"Iris does not like theatres as a rule."

Mrs. Holmes rolled her eyes, "That's not true, she went with us when Mycroft had to go away and we already had tickets for Phantom of the Opera." Sherlock gave his fiancee an odd look.

"There are exceptions to every rule dear." She addressed to the tall man standing between his parents, "But no, I will not be attending, however, I think my sister has been begging Mycroft to bring her along."

Their door creaked open and John's head peeked through, "Oh!" He looked between the four people in the room, "Sorry, you're busy."

Sherlock jumped down from the couch, "No!" He jumped down from the couch, "No, no, no, they were just leaving." He was pulling his parents up and Iris rolled her eyes and set down her tea.

His mother looked between the three of them, "Were we?"

He just kept pushing them, "Yep."

"Sherlock…" Iris half-heartedly chastised.

John stepped aside for them but shook his head, "If it is a case…?"

Sherlock was continuing to herd his parents out and Iris put a hand on his arm to glare at him, "It's not a case John-"

Mrs Holmes took the pause from Sherlock to turn to him, "We are in town till Saturday, you know?" She looked to Iris, "And I imagine your sister will be joining us, you are welcome anytime."

"Thank you-" Iris began to say before Sherlock pushed his parents out the door.

"Yes, very nice, get out." He even closed the door in their faces.

Iris glared at him, "Sherlock Holmes, go out there and give your mother a proper hug goodbye." He gave her a look and did not bother to respond as he focused on John, "Sherlock." Her voice had a warning to it and he sighed dramatically before leaving the apartment momentarily to catch his parents downstairs and hug them.

John looked at her and smiled a side smile, "Mother?"

Iris nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Holmes in the flesh." She picked up their discarded tea and went to wash the cups, "Would you like anything John?"

"Those are his parents?"

"Yeah, he is lucky. They are the kindest people." Iris put the cups out to dry, "How's Mary?"

John laughed out loud before she entered into the living area again, "She said yes which is exciting."

Iris snorted, "And predictable. Date?"

"August 11th. You?"

Sherlock reentered the room when she answered, "May 10th?"

"There is no rush." Sherlock added in a joking tone that had Iris rolling her eyes and debating hitting him.

John could feel it again. Back in 221B with these two and their comfort. It was soothing and John Watson had missed it. But he had it forget it, it was over, "Did they know too? That you spent the last two years playing hide and seek!" His tone once again hard and Iris winced.

Sherlock had a look of regret as he admitted, "Yes but-"

"That is why they weren't at the funeral!" Iris winced again, curling in on herself in the chair.

Sherlock noticed her discomfort and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! Sorry again!" He looked between his friends, Iris giving a small smile, and John looking exasperated.

But at least they were looking at each other, only for a heartbeat, before John looked to Iris, "How did you forgive him?" He was tired, and he was done with this.

Iris just stared back at him and shrugged, "What else was there to do?"

"Have you ever heard the warning signs of an abusive relationship?" Sherlock barked a laugh and Iris smiled softly at the concern in John's voice, "You cannot rely on someone that much."

Her chestnut eyes narrowed at him and he legs unfolded from the chair, "John Watson," She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, "Take a seat." Her tone had shifted into one not to be argued with and John did not hesitate to sit on the couch with wide eyes, "I have access to MI 5 files, frequently visit various situations of unrest, attending meetings with the other top leaders of this nation, and get an invitation to Buckingham Palace regularly. Please tell me again, how much I rely on other people."

John stared at her, a friend he had watched grow over the last two years and the friend he always knew was there. And the friend who always came back around to the man who certainly did not deserve her, "He doesn't deserve us."

"No," Iris leaned back, "But every demon needs an angel."

John sighed and stood looking between Iris, who was now the picture of confidence, and Sherlock who was leaning against the windowsill eyeing her carefully, "Well then, he only needs one angel I suppose." He made to leave.

Iris's laugh cut him off and made him pause, "Oh, please, I may be on the side of the angels, but John I certainly am not one." She stood and looked between the shocked Sherlock, and the smirking John, "Now I will leave you two the hash this one out. I have work to do." She grabbed her coat and kissed the still shocked cheek of her fiancée before striding out of the apartment.

She was barely out the door when she took a call, "Iris Brook speaking." It must had made it past her secretary to be ringing on her phone.

"Will you or Mr. Holmes be visiting Sherringford this quarter?" The unfamiliar voice asked and Iris sighed.

"I'll bring it up at the next weekly meeting," Her sarcasm rang even to the stranger and she hailed a cab, "Lets do next Wednesday, I'll be there at 8 am prompt." That would be her first visit to Sherringford that actually involved her getting off the helicopter. Mycroft let her tag along once only but if the call came to her… well she'd take the chance to figure this mystery out.

Her cab had barely pulled up to her destination then she got a text.

 _A helicopter and protective team will be assigned to you next Wednesday._

 _MH_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Lord Moran. Super rat. Sumatra Rd._

 _SH_

The tube was busy tonight as Iris knocked on the side service tunnel gate of the Westminister station. Fairly easy to break if she did it quick no one might notice.

"What did you ever do without me?" Iris jumped at the familiar voice of Sherlock right behind her before noticing the crowbar he held in his right hand.

She sighed, "Of course you brought a crowbar."

John was taking out a cell phone and Iris smiled that he was there. It must have meant that they worked something out, "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked him quietly before using the crowbar to break the lock of the service gate.

"Calling the police."

"What! No!" Sherlock barked and Iris raised her eyebrows as she was the first to slip through the gate.

"Sherlock this isn't a game. They will need to evacuate parliament." John followed last.

Sherlock ruffled his hair after dropping the crowbar next to their gate, "They'll get in the way, they always do." The gate was closed behind them and Iris already had her phone flashlight on to lead with, "This is cleaner, more efficient."

John hissed, "And illegal!"

Iris huffed, "Not really." At the same time Sherlock said, "A bit."

"Coming John?" Iris called from the front.

John realized that the lack of service underground was the main reason a call could not be made although he was sure that Iris had ways if they needed assistance. Once, Mary and her went out for drinks and had two men following them home. Mary later told John that Iris didn't even need to call, a sleek black car pulled up with three people in suits that promptly gave those men a reason to go home and rethink their lives.

It took several tunnels and various ladders, each one making John feel more out of shape compared to these two.

Finally they arrived at Sumatra Station, the pseudo station built and never opened. A platform never used and no way other than through vents to get up to the surface. It should've felt claustrophobic, but Iris looked calm as ever.

"So it is meant to be here right?" Iris asked looking around, making sure Sherlock and her were on the same page.

His confusion showed the same, "I don't understand!"

John scoffed, "That's a first." And Iris squinted into the darkness of the tube tunnel. Then she just started walking between the tube lines.

The two stared after her before finally jumping when she called back, "Come along!"

Sherlock walked by route and tried to follow her logic in his mind palace, coming to the same conclusion he beamed at her back, "Brilliant."

"I know."

John only looked between them, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Neither responded but because of Sherlock's beaming John took it as an affirmative. It didn't take long before the carriage came into view and John was the first to speak, "Ah, there it is."

Iris had stopped about ten paces ahead and stood facing the ceiling of the tunnel which went up in the form of a vent with her light shining up. Sherlock strode past her even as John looked up with her, "Demolition charges."

Iris and John continued, following after Sherlock into the abandoned and honestly spooky looking carriage. Eerily, it appeared empty, as the ever observant John Watson points out aloud. Sherlock noticed the intertwining wires first and quickly lifted a seat cushion to find the seat cavity filled with explosives, "This is the bomb."

Iris walked to his side to see the same and began following the wires, "The whole carriage? That's ambitious." She eyed the flooring before giving it a good kick.

"Shit Iris! Aren't you supposed to act gently around these things?"

She didn't respond because the floor panel appeared to be loose. Slowly she lifted it and placed it aside to find an even larger explosive with a big red timer blinking.

John looked over her shoulder, "We need bomb disposal."

"There may not be time for that now." Sherlock said slowly as it all dawned on him.

"So what do we do?" John directed his question to Sherlock while Iris went through her knowledge of bombs.

There was a beat of silence before Sherlock finally admitted, "I have no idea."

John pointed furiously at him, "Think of something!"

"What about you?" Sherlock turned back at him.

"I wasn't in bomb disposal. I'm a bloody doctor!"

Sherlock waved his hands in the air, "And 'a soldier' as you keep reminding us all."

Iris was still examining the bomb currently frozen at 2:30 when the timer began to count down. The air shifted in the carriage immediately. She also found the wires everything stemmed from.

"My god."

"Um-" Sherlock paced.

"Why didn't one of you call the police?"

Sherlock held up his hands, "Please just-"

"Iris! You have contacts! Use them!" She ignored the doctor.

Sherlock barked back in her defense, "It's no use now!"

The two men paced, Sherlock attempting his mind palace and coming up empty while John stewed over their impending doom.

The wires weren't color coded. Weren't they supposed to be color coded?

"This is it then?" John asked softly.

Sherlock held his head in his hands before looking up to John, "I'm sorry."

John's back straightened, "What?"

Sherlock shook his head, "I don't know how John. I can't do it, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"What!" John asked more angrily.

"John, forgive me for the hurt that I've caused you."

John forced himself to laugh, "No, no, no, no, this is a bloody trick. You're just trying to make me say something nice."

Sherlock swallowed deeply, "No, not this time."

John blinked rapidly, fighting off tears, "It's just to make you look good even though you behaved like…" Sherlock sat back in one of the seats as it appeared Iris was preoccupied, "I wanted you not to be dead."

Sherlock chuckled, "Yes, well, be careful what you wish for. If I hadn't come back you wouldn't be standing here, and you'd have a future with Mary." Each word seemed like pulling teeth from the detective but he said them.

"Yeah, I know." John cut him off, "Look, I find," he paused, "I find this sort of thing difficult."

"I know." Sherlock said with a sad sort of smile and lowering his head.

John took a deep breath, his voice needing the strength, "You were the best and the wisest man that I have ever known." Sherlock looked up hopefully, "And of course I forgive you."

The two men sat like that for much longer than could be possible with the literal ticking bomb beneath them.

Eventually Sherlock looked down to his fiancée on the floor sitting with her legs crossed with the biggest smile on her face, "Iris?"

"I cut the right wire." She said proudly and rocked back and forth, "I did it."

John's release of air was audible through the carriage, "What?"

Iris smiled at both of them, "To be fair, I did it like a full two minutes ago, you two just went off into your own little world there. Maybe you two should be engaged?" Her tone was full of love, and of mocking.

Sherlock and John groaned at the same time, "Are you kidding me?" John practically shouted at her as she unfolded and stood up.

She began laughing, as if it had to spill out of her, "It felt like there was a lot of tension and nothing like a life-threating situation to force that tension out, eh?" Iris said patting John on the back.

Sherlock was glaring daggers at her, "Ris-"

"Oh stop it! I'm so glad you both feel the same way!" She was laughing full tilt now and the two men were refusing to look at each other, choosing instead to glare at her, "Oh, and Scotland yard should be here any minute now so keep it decent you two."

"I thought we were going to die!" John shouted at her.

Iris laid on a row of seats, "Yeah, it was awesome!" Her hysterics finally calming down, "Don't be so tense, one day you will die and you will not have to repeat any of that." Her voice lost it's mirth before her smile returned and she hopped back up to Sherlock's suspicious eye, "That should be them now."

Indeed, surrounding the carriage was a team of police with torches and rifles.

"I'm definitely going to kill you." John said with a slow growing smile.

She smirked back, "Make it dramatic when you do please, I have a boyfriend to best." She looked back at Sherlock who was admiring her from the side and met her smile with one of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris held tightly onto Sherlock's jacket flaps as she pulled him tightly to her, his lips never leaving hers. She'd missed him.

Then, his phone went off. Without pausing she took the phone from his inside jacket pocket and answered just as he began kissing down her neck with the utmost consideration of every move her body made.

"Iris Brook speaking." She answered with a surprisingly unwavering voice.

The ever recognizable classic Les Mis "Can you hear the people sing" was playing in the background and Mycroft pled, "Iris, please, I beg you. You and Sherlock can take over at the interval!" He was whispering, and Sherlock sighed as he stopped his route down her collar bone to take the phone from her.

"I'm sorry brother dear, but you made a promise. There's nothing I can do to help." Sherlock only grinned to Mycroft before ending the call and placing the phone back in his pocket as Iris straightened his jacket. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile, "You know I love you, don't you?"

Iris looked up quickly and smiled, "Of course." She kissed him quick but leaned away before they could preoccupy themselves again, "And I love you. But first, company." She buttoned his jacket and took his hand before pulling him out of their room in 221B and to their friends.

Mary eyed them from the sofa and raised her glass of champagne to the couple as Mrs. Hudson in the armchair spoke to her, "Oh, I am pleased really Mary, when were you thinking?" Sherlock squeezed Iris's hand before letting go in order to grab a new bottle of champagne to serve.

"Well we thought May-" Sherlock knelt beside the table to pour drinks, handing one up to Iris who hummed at Mary's words. Fortunately, the two understood each other quite well these days and Mary tilted her head in question, "Or perhaps August?"

Iris sipped her champagne and smiled, "An August wedding would be beautiful for you Mary."

Mary shifted a critical gaze to Sherlock, "Once we actually get engaged that is, we were interrupted last time." He gave a rare smile back at her.

Lestrade raised his glass, "Well I can't wait!" John turned from the door where he was putting his jacket on smiles and Iris felt at home again.

Sherlock kissed her cheek and stole her glass for a sip as Mary asked, "You will be there Sherlock?"

He winked back at the woman, "Wedding are not really my thing." Iris's elbow connected with his ribs and he handed back her glass.

Mrs. Hudson groaned, "How are you ever going to get him down the aisle Iris?" Lestrade laughed at the instant discomfort that came over Sherlock's face but they were both smart enough to revert to smiles when Iris looked to them.

"Most likely bound and gagged in a trunk of a cab to be honest." She pouted crossing her arms and looking at no one in particular. They all laughed while Sherlock gave her his fondest smile, the one reserved for her, and squeezed her waist to his before letting go to look out the window at the gathering reporters.

"When in May?" Mary asked quickly leaning forward conspiratorially.

Sherlock beat Iris to the answer, "I was thinking the eleventh." He smiled at her from the windowsill and she knew he had heard that from when she told John before.

The room was almost stunned into silence before John responded, "Good, I do believe that was exactly the day Iris was hoping for."

"Hello everyone!" Molly Hooper came in and the group shifted to greet her, Iris hugging her former coworker lightly, "Oh, this is Tom. Tom, this is everyone." Iris's eyes shifted to the man holding hands with Molly and practically dropped her glass. Not only was he tall with pointed features and curly darkish hair, but his long coat and scarf tied in the same way as Sherlock's was uncanny.

It seemed that everyone thought the same thing. Iris raised a hand in offering to break the awkwardness, "Iris, nice to meet you. Molly has told me so many nice things."

He shook it enthusiastically and that's where the resemblance to Sherlock ends it would seem, "Pleasure to meet you, I've heard you are brilliant." Iris tilted her head at the odd compliment but nodded her thanks.

John was the next to introduce himself while Lestrade poured Tom some champagne. Iris looked toward Sherlock, "Are you ready, dear?"

He spun around and nodded, "Ready." He looked to John with his coat already on and then to Tom. His jaw sorta fell and after a swift blow to the ribs from Iris quickly offered his hand in greeting, "Tom." It seemed that Tom finally understood their odd reactions by the look on his face as John, Sherlock, and Iris strode out of the room, coats on, and down the stairs.

They paused on the landing and John spoke softly, "Did either of you, um-"

"I'm not saying a word." Sherlock said with conviction as if it took effort not to do so.

Iris chuckled behind her hand, "No, let's not do that."

John looked back up the stairs at their group and sighed, "I'm still waiting, you know."

Sherlock look up confused, "Hmm?"

"Why did they try to kill me? If they knew you were onto them, why go after me-put me in the bonfire? Iris would've been a better mark in that regard." Iris practically snorted at the thought of them going after her.

She explained, "I'm not the easiest mark John, I have eyes on me all the time."

Sherlock shook his head, "But I do not know, and I don't like not knowing. Unlike the nicely embellished fictions in your blog John, real life is rarely so neat. I don't know who was behind this but I will find out, I promise you." He offered an arm to Iris who took it gladly.

John scoffed, "Don't pretend you're not enjoying this." Sherlock had a hand on the door but paused. "Being back. Being a hero again."

"Oh don't be stupid."

"You love it!"

Sherlock turned finally to face his accuser, "Love what?"

"Being Sherlock Holmes." John looked so satisfied and Iris smiled at her boys, her proud boys.

Sherlock flipped up his collar and tightened his scarf, "I don't even know what that's supposed to mean."

John grabbed his arm before he could walk away, "So are you going to tell me how you did it? How you jumped off that building and survived?"

Sherlock once again paused before looking at Iris, "Darling, would you mind running upstairs? I seem to have forgotten my hat." He smiled and she had no choice when faced with that to do anything but what he asked.

She ran up the stairs and back into the group with a smile looking for the deerstalker. "Mrs. Hudson have you seen the Sherlock Holmes hat?"

Mrs Hudson startled before answering, "Of course dearie, I put it on the book shelf with that skull of his. It had a nasty tear in it, don't know from what-" Iris's tantrum, "But I mended it for you."

Grabbing it Iris smiled her thanks to their landlady and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Before rushing back down the stairs, "Here you are." Breaking their moment she placed it on the top of Sherlock's head.

He smiled between his friends, he never thought he'd have one let alone two, and let out a deep breath, "Anyway, time to go and be Sherlock Holmes." With Iris in arm again, the three left the apartment to the mercy of the news all clamoring for pictures, for stories, for statements,

Everything was right for once in the world. If only it would have stayed that way.


End file.
